Shots
by Drama Queen 283
Summary: ¿Cómo sería Courtney soltandose y divirtiendose en un bar haciendo una ronda de Tequila-shots con sus amigas? Descubrelo en este fic con una Courtney borracha. Llamando a Duncan en el medio de la noche confesandole todos sus sentimientos.


Perdon a todos los que leen mis historias por discontinuar Drama Total: El Reencuentro. Prometo que en esta semana subo otro capitulo de la historia y que la voy a terminar. Ahora subo otra historia que se me ocurrió que resultaría divertida: Qué haría Courtney ebria! jajaj espero que les guste :)

* * *

><p>Unas gigantescas ojeras púrpuras rodeaban mis ojos, cien palabras más y mi ensayo estaría terminado. Bostecé. Era sábado por la noche y yo me estaba dedicando completamente a la escuela. Algunos pensarán que estoy completamente loca por hacer esto, pero en realidad lo disfruto y sé que formará parte de mi perfecto futuro. Miré el reloj, eran las once de la noche aunque parecía ya de madrugada. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar frenéticamente, era Bridgette.<p>

"Court, estamos con Heather y Lindsay en el bar que está a la vuelta del parque, ¿Vienes?"

Miré incrédula a la pantalla del celular, Bridgette no era la clase de persona que moría por las fiestas. Estar con Geoff de veras que la está afectando- pensé. Tomé el teléfono y comencé a escribir una respuesta.

"Me encantaría, pero estoy ocupada en este momento, Bridge"

Me volví a concentrar en mi ensayo, aunque sin mucha suerte ya que mi celular volvió a sonar.

"Vamos, Court. Es sábado por la noche, no te haría mal un poco de diversión. Es sólo noche de chicas. Por favor, ¡se que quieres venir!"

No me vendría mal salir un rato- pensé. Deje salir un suspiro y respondí.

"Ok, en quince minutos estoy alla"

Comencé a entrar en pánico, yo no era la clase de personas que salían a fiestas muy a menudo, más bien, casi nunca iba a fiestas. Revolví mi armario en búsqueda de algo apropiado para un bar. Todo era muy serio y profesional. Tan sólo tenía un vestido que podría llegar a entrar en la categoría de un bar. Era negro, con corte por encima de las rodillas. Me miré al espejo y noté que era bastante apretado. Suspiré nuevamente, sólo un par de horas y todo habrá terminado- pensé.  
>Rápidamente salí de mi casa y tomé un taxi al bar. No era la clase de lugares donde alguien podría llegar a encontrarme. La música estaba muy alta y todas las chicas se movían en sus mini-vestidos, coqueteando con los chicos. Y yo me preocupaba por mi vestido- pensé sarcasticamente.<br>No fue gran desafío encontrar a Bridgette y las demás. Estaban sentadas en una mesa cantando y con bebidas en las manos.

"Hola chicas, veo que lo están pasando genial" Dije casi gritando a causa de la música.

"Sabía que vendrías" Dijo Bridgette sonriente mientras revolvía su bebida.

Tomé asiento lentamente, contemplando la suciedad del asiento. Nunca más- pensé.

"Bueno que es una fiesta sin tomar nada, ¡vamos a hacer _shots_!" Exclamó Heather riendo.

Estaba extrañamente feliz, por lo que supuse que ya había estado tomando. Heather no trataba bien a las personas salvo que quiera algo de ellas o que esté algo ebria.

"Que son _shots_? Pregunté, algo avergonzada de no saber nada acerca de la "supuesta diversión"

Todas comenzaron a reír. Una mueca de odio se formó en mi cara.

"Hasta la cabeza hueca de Lindsay sabe lo que son los shots" Dijo Heather volviendo a su mezquino ser.

"Son medidas chicas de alcohol puro, que se deben tomar de golpe" Exclamó Bridgette con una sonrisa dulce, casi compadeciéndome.

"¿Y qué sentido tiene? No disfrutas para nada si tienes que mandártelos de golpe como dice Heather" Dije un poco confundida.

Generalmente no era tan inocente, estaba al tanto de casi todo. Pero _nunca_ había tomado en mi vida. Salvo para los brindis de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

"Es obvio, tonta. ¡Para emborracharte y juntarte con los chicos más guapos del bar, uno hasta se parece a Tyson!" Dijo Lindsay gritando.

"Ronda de shots entonces. _O tomás o te vas_" Dijo Heather con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Espere tranquilamente en la mesa esperando a que traigan esos glorificados 'shots' mientras veía como todos bailaban y como otros observaban a los strippers.  
>La primera ronda de shots ya estaba en la mesa.<p>

"Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!" Dijo Heather sonriente mientras tragaba el Tequila.

Mire la sustancia en un pequeño vasito de vidrio, lo olí lentamente. Vacilando. Vi como todas comenzaron a gritar. _"¡Toma, Toma, Toma!"_ Volví a mirar el vaso. Cerré los ojos y lo tomé. Sentía como me ardía la garganta.

"¿Acaso no estuvo genial? Pregunto Lindsay mientras le guiñaba el ojo a un chico de la otra mesa.

"No, la verdad que estuvo pésimo" Dije mientras tosía.

Ronda tras ronda, fuimos tomando todo. Podía comenzar a sentir como me comenzaba a marear y a reír por cualquier cosa. De golpe, ya no me reconocía.

"_Vaaamos a hablaaaar con los strippers_" Dije con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara mientras me bamboleaba en la silla.

Ya habíamos perdido a Lindsay. Se había ido del lugar con el chico que anteriormente le había guiñado el ojo. Heather parecía estar un poco mejor que Bridgette y yo, y no dudó en un momento de aprovecharse de mí.

"Courtney, es verdad que te gusta Duncan? Dijo tratando de manipularme.

"_Duuuuuuncan, ese delincuente, ¿Saben chicaaas que me encaaaaaaaantan sus ojos?_" Dije mientras sentía como daba vueltas todo el lugar.

"Lo sabía, ¿ya lo has besado?" Dijo mientras que sostenía su celular, filmándome.

"_Le guuuuusta esa caara paaalida gooooootica_" Dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

"Oí que hace meses que se separaron" Dijo Bridgette trabándose con cada palabra que emitía.

"_Entonces vooooooy a llamarlo… ahooooora_" Dije mientras me paraba lentamente.

Todo el lugar estaba borroso, intenté dirigirme al baño. Chocando a todas las personas que estaban en mi camino. Me apoyé sobre la pared y saqué mi celular, luego de marcar varios números desconocidos, encontré al de Duncan. Apreté el botón de llamar.

"¿Hola?" Dijo dormido.

_"¿Duuuuuuunkito?_" Excamé riendo.

"Son las tres de la mañana, quien quieras que seas y cualquiera sea la broma que estés haciendo: púdrete" Dijo molesto

_"¿Quieeeeeero veeeeeerte ahoraaa?"_ Dije cayéndome al suelo.

"¿Princesa?" Dijo incrédulo.

Comencé a reírme sin parar.

"No me digas que estas borracha" Dijo incrédulo

"_Mi caaabeza esta daaaaaando vueeeeeltas_" Solté otra carcajada.

"¿Dónde estás?" Exclamó preocupado.

"_En el suuuuuuper divertidoooo bar a la vueeeelta de la escueeeela_" Dije completamente mareada.

Duncan había cortado el teléfono. Necesito un poco de aire- pensé. Busqué a Bridgette y a Heather pero ya aparentemente se habían ido. Casi arrastrándome pude encontrar el camino hacia afuera. Me recosté sobre una pared mientras intentaba coordinar movimientos. Inesperadamente alguien me tomó por el brazo. Era Duncan.

"¿Qué demonios haces acá afuera sola?" Dijo bastante molesto.

Moviéndome a tumbos fui a abrazarlo.

"_Duuuncan, ¿Acaso eres un super heroeeeee? ¿Cooomo viniste taaaan raaapido?"_ Dije mientras lo apretaba más fuerte.

"Tarde como quince minutos, borrachita" Dijo riendo, al mismo tiempo intentaba sostenerme para que no me caiga más.

"_Saaaabias que tenes los ojos maaaaaas lindos de todo el muuuundo_" Dije riendo mientras acercaba mas mi cara a él. "_No que digooo, del uuuuuuniverso_"

"Creo que mañana te vas a arrepentir de haber confesado eso, princesa" Dijo sonriente.

Lentamente lo besé, aunque él me apartó. Lo mire con confusión.

"No me voy a aprovechar de ti en el estado en el que estás, vamos te llevo a casa" Dijo mientras me sostenía.

Me intente resistir y comencé a gritar.

"_YOO SABIAA QUE NOO TE GUSTAAAAAABA, Y QUEE PENSAAABAS QUE ERA UNA ESTIRAAAADA_" Comencé a llorar. Me tambaleaba nuevamente. Duncan simplemente me sostuvo y me miró profundamente a los ojos.

"No me gustas, me _encantas_. Mañana no te vas a acordar de nada" Dijo sosteniéndome aún más fuerte.

Lo intenté besar nuevamente, esta vez correspondió al beso. Aparte de sentirme mareada me sentía en las nubes. Feliz y libre de preocupaciones. Vi que sostenía mi celular y que había grabado toda la conversación.

"Para que mañana te acuerdes, cariño" Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Aunque para ser honesta lo veía doble. "Vamos, te llevo a tu casa"

* * *

><p>Desperte subitamente, ya era de día y mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, rápidamente me mire al espejo. Tenía un aspecto completamente demacrado y arruinado. Suspiré. También tenía revuelto el estómago. Resaca, genial- pensé.<br>Prendí la computadora y pude ver todos los comentarios que tenía el video de mi confesión que había subido Heather. La voy a matar- pensé. Vi como mi celular centellaba una luz brillante, notificándome algo. Vi que había una grabación, Todo lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada estaba borroso en mi mente. Luego de escuchar toda la bendita confesión que le había hecho a Duncan, mi ser se lleno de vergüenza. ¿Cómo pude ser tan irresponsable anoche? Mi celular volvió a vibrar. Era un mensaje. De Duncan.

"¿Cómo te sentís hoy, muñeca? Me imagino que la resaca te está matando ;) Te espero hoy en el parque para tomar un helado. Anoche no pudo haber sido nuestra primera cita…"

Sonreí mientras respondía.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que iré a ese parque contigo?

No le tomo ni un minuto en responder.

"Anoche lo dejaste bastante claro, princesa…"

Volví a sonreír. Al mismo tiempo, miraba la pantalla de la computadora, incapaz de ver todas las fotos que delataban mi estado deplorable de anoche. _Nunca más_, **¡No más shots!**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo volver a escribir con regularidad!<br>Comenten y diganme que piensan :)


End file.
